


On your belly shall you go, on your back shall you cum

by CardiacCrisis



Series: Dragon Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (or close enough), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Discussions of possible sleepy sex, Double Penetration, Dragon AU, Dragon sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Human x dragon-shaped sex as well, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nesting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, The full monty - Freeform, Xeno, Xenophilia, filthy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/pseuds/CardiacCrisis
Summary: These are fun PWP one-shots within theMakes a dragon wanna retire, manAU where Aziraphale and Crowley both have dragon forms and go on a very romantic date!Reading the original fic isn't required because there's no plot. They're just in dragon-shapes while bantering and making love!Chapter 1:Honeymoon dragon x dragon ineffable husbands PWP right before the epilogue ofMakes a dragon wanna retire, man.Chapter 2:Post-epilogue Dragon!Aziraphale x Human-shaped Crowley w/ a penis PWPChapters 3-5:More one-shot human-shape x dragon-shape PWPs set after the conclusion ofMakes a dragon wanna retire, man.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dragon Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Over the Honeymoon (Dragon!Crowley x Dragon!Aziraphale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic collection is part of the same Ineffable Dragon Spouses AU introduced by my [Do It With Style Mini Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/diws_mini_bang) fic, [Makes a dragon wanna retire, man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120831/chapters/60862861). In fact, this is the honeymoon chapter that technically takes place between Chapter 2 (Going out on a limb) and Chapter 3 (Epilogue: Legging it)!
> 
> Reading the rest of the fic is not required, because there's really no plot in either of these stories beyond Aziraphale and Crowley turning into dragons and just enjoying the change of pace as they go on a romantic date. But it _is_ encouraged just because it's really cute and fluffy in my humble opinion, AND there's **gorgeous art** of the dragon husbands. 😍
> 
> And to reiterate, they are both dragons for the entirety of this chapter and they do have explicit sex like this, so if that idea isn't even intriguing to you, please go ahead and hit the back button. No judgement, just love!
> 
> And big thanks to my fellow scalie who cheer-led me through this! You know who you are :D

When Crowley had suggested a special mystery date several weeks after averting the Apocalypse, Aziraphale had imagined a great number of possible outings, a multitude of possible doings, and heaps of possible screwings. But in none of his fantasies had he been in the dragon's shape he had designed on a whim decades ago, sitting prettily in the center of a very luxurious living room nest, while a similarly draconic Crowley offered up the possibility of living here in this cottage together. But last night, he had gotten to enjoy exactly that, not to mention a romantic flight, dinner date, and stargazing together.

It was now somewhere in the vicinity of 8 am, judging by the light streaming from the windows and onto their nest. Crowley was still asleep, coiled comfortably around Aziraphale's body with his snout tucked against his angel's chest. Aziraphale's wings hid him from the light, though Aziraphale still peeked underneath to watch his husband. Completely relaxed, Crowley's jaw hung slack, eyes full yellow with the slimmest sliver of pupil visible. His little hissing snores were simply charming, and Aziraphale loved how his demon would instinctively lean into his gentle caresses even while sound asleep.

Once he noticed Crowley beginning to stir, Aziraphale guided him to consciousness with soft, slow and sweet little kisses onto his forehead, cheek, and snout. Crowley's head swayed, hypnotized, and he lifted his snout towards Aziraphale in an automatic plea for more. So Aziraphale kept raining loving kisses onto his shiny black scales as his plump paws untangled Crowley's gorgeous red mane and combed it down.

"Good morning, _husband_ ," crooned Aziraphale.

Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale's neck, but managed a soft, "Good morning, angel. Love you."

That naturally merited another round of soft kisses, which only ended when Crowley was a happy, sighing puddle of a dragon.

Once the demon was able to get his wits together again, he suggested, "Breakfassst?"

"Yes, please!" cheered Aziraphale.

One of the serving trays around the edges of the nest miraculously produced a fresh breakfast fry-up of poached eggs, bacon, sausage, tomatoes, and mushrooms, accompanied by toast and marmalade.

"Oh, this looks absolutely delicious, my dear boy! Would you like some, too?" Aziraphale tied a blanket around his neck as a draconic serviette and laughed when he accidentally covered up Crowley's face.

Crowley shook off the blanket with fake indignation, then yawned. "Jussst sssome eggsss for me thisss morning, I think." He reluctantly slunk off Aziraphale's body so he could properly stretch out all of his long body and each of his barely-tolerated limbs. After shaking himself proportionally more awake, he found a cloche that had been conveniently cursed to produce one slightly rare soft-boiled egg every time it was lifted. He lifted the cloche, swallowed down an egg, then clanged the cloche shut with a cymbal-like crash. He repeated this many times until he was pleasantly full, grinning at the stink eye Aziraphale gave him for causing such an incredible din.

Then Crowley sprawled out within paw's reach of Aziraphale, stretching out his long body and resting his flank against the angel's, watching him eat breakfast with his pinky claw up. He quietly admired this draconic form the angel had created for himself. The delicate parchment scales with gilded edges, the elegantly curved horns, the massive wings, and the comforting bulk of his powerful body all spoke so strongly of his angel.

"All good?" asked Crowley.

Aziraphale sighed. "Simply perfect. Not just this meal, but every moment of this date. I very much look forward to retiring here with you on a permanent basis, Crowley."

"Glad to hear that," Crowley said, unaware of his tail wagging happily behind him.

Aziraphale turned to regard him. Even with a snout in the way, the angel recognized that expression. Crowley was waiting politely at the edge of what he considered to be a boundary, loitering casually near the threshold so it wouldn't be too awkward if he wasn't asked in.

"Oh, come here, my precious serpent," Aziraphale said, snapping his napkin and the remains of his meal away, then holding out his arms and enticing him with his exquisitely manicured paws. "This is a formal request for a good canoodling."

Crowley flushed and sputtered indignantly at his word choice, then climbed onto Aziraphale's chest again, trying to look affronted and failing because he was too busy making sure not to mess up the angel's sleep-rumpled clothes any further. "Don't say it like _that_ ," he bemoaned.

"Alright then," agreed Aziraphale blithely, and he started to stroke along Crowley's spine affectionately with one paw.

"I'd like to snuggle," he said, only smiling at Crowley's noise of disgust. "You're an excellent cuddler, my darling boy. I simply love the way you nuzzle at my neck and hug me so tight, it makes me feel _treasured_."

Crowley, who had been nuzzling at Aziraphale's neck and hugging him tight, threw back his head and groaned very loud.

"That is _obscene_ , Aziraphale," he whined. "I can't believe an angel could have such a filthy mouth."

Aziraphale outright laughed at him. "You love it," he teased, and Crowley flopped back onto his chest with a sigh.

"Yeah," he admitted, and his tail coiled comfortably around Aziraphale's while his limbs wrapped around as much of his angel as he could hold.

"I love you too, my precious husband," Aziraphale cooed, wrapping his wings around Crowley and caressing every bit of demon in his reach.

"That's cheating," said Crowley's muffled voice as he melted against Aziraphale. "You can't just say that so _casually_."

"Oh, but I can." Aziraphale wiggled in delight, then paused and undulated more slowly. "This is the ultimate luxury, my dearest," he breathed, reveling in how good the sheets and blankets and pillows and Crowley's shifting coils felt against his body.

"You really like this?" asked Crowley in a small voice.

Aziraphale knew what he meant. The date, the nest, the house, their dragon bodies.

"I absolutely _love_ this," Aziraphale emphasized, and started to cover Crowley's snout with little kisses. "In fact, if you're amenable…" and here he paused to let Crowley focus, "I'd quite like to try this without clothes between us."

" _Very_ amenable," said Crowley faintly, licking his lips.

With an indulgent grin, Aziraphale snapped away his clothing, and it ended up on the startled coat rack that had suddenly been furnished at the corner of the room.

Crowley shivered in delight at feeling Aziraphale's magic brush against him, then again upon feeling Aziraphale's happy wiggle against the sensitive scales of his red underbelly, uncensored by clothing. He coiled around Aziraphale a little more tightly, enjoying the soft give of Aziraphale's tummy as he pressed close.

"Feels good?" asked Aziraphale, pressing more kisses onto Crowley's head.

The almost-round pupils gazing up at him full of love and trust spoke for themselves, but Crowley also managed to make a wordless happy noise.

"I must admit, Crowley…" Aziraphale started, settling his paws on Crowley's cheeks and smiling at him. "I'm feeling so full of love right now and truly my dear, you are so attractive in all of your forms. ...And I wonder what it would be like to make love like this, with you so close to your true form."

Crowley stared blankly, and Aziraphale waited patiently for him to process the request and formulate a response at his own speed.

"A— are you sure?" he asked finally, pressing his snout against Aziraphale's. "We've, ngk, never really, uhh, never really done it like _this_ before."

"I am _very_ certain," said Aziraphale. He trailed his paws down Crowley's body, planning to find his new legs and squeeze his scaly thighs. After half a minute of tracing coils, he finally had to crane his head to visually inspect and search for Crowley's legs in order to actually deliver a triumphant caress. "There we go. Of course, I'm only interested if you find the idea as appealing as I do."

"Find it extremely appealing," Crowley rushed to reassure him, nuzzling at the longer line of his throat with an amorous sigh. "You actually chose this form, designed it yourself. And you are very sexy in it, just as much as your human form." He wrapped his thighs suggestively around Aziraphale's hips.

"So we are in agreement, then." Aziraphale punctuated the sentence with a roll of his hips against Crowley's, sending shivery spikes of arousal up both of their spines. "Oh, I'm so curious to see what kind of surprise you have in store for me under these fetching red scales. I simply can't wait to make love to you, my darling serpent!"

Crowley shuddered in delight and coiled more tightly around his husband. "Don't say it like that," he whined.

"Then how do you propose I say it, dear? How about: I look forward to a very delightful session of fucking and being fucked by my gorgeous husband?" Aziraphale grinned, moving his paws to stroke along Crowley's shimmery black scales. If he did it with just the right amount of pressure, his demon would instinctively press back up and against his palm. Whether he was in human shape or snake shape, it always had Crowley squirming in pleasure until Aziraphale pressed down on him more strongly to calm him.

"WLK!" said Crowley, and he couldn't help but slither a circuit around Aziraphale's body like a very amorous ouroboros until his head was under Aziraphale's paws and he shivered to a stop.

"Let's— mmm, let's call it…" and here Crowley sounded shy. "Breaking in our nest?"

"Oh that is _perfect!"_ cried Aziraphale, and he wiggled happily in Crowley's clutches.

Crowley shivered and nuzzled his way up and over Aziraphale's belly to kiss along his neck. The angel's scent was already giving away his arousal, and Crowley drank in the musk and spice of it, along with the vanilla-like smell of old books and the suggestion of dust.

"Your tongue tickles!" Aziraphale laughed, and tugged lightly at Crowley's soft wavy mane, just enough to make him shiver in desire. Then Aziraphale hugged Crowley tightly against his body, and, minding their wings, he rolled them over.

Pressed between the softness of their nest and the comforting weight and heat of Aziraphale's body, Crowley crooned his approval. He squirmed appreciatively, enjoying the texture of Aziraphale's scales against his own sensitive underbelly. When he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's neck, Crowley could trace his talons along the heated down, those marvelously fluffy feathers between the angel's wings where he kept the holy flame that could set swords alight. And Aziraphale lowered his snout to press the gentlest little bites along Crowley's long neck, just the merest suggestion of teeth. The warm honeyed mix of love and lust between them only made the pleasure even stronger.

" _Angel,_ " moaned Crowley. His coils shifted until he could press his hips against Aziraphale's and frot against him. "Any preferences? L—last chance." With so much heat pooling between his legs, his body was going to manifest _something_ soon enough.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be perfectly scrumptious," insisted Aziraphale, and the bastard ground back against Crowley in a way he had discovered always drove Crowley absolutely mad.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," groaned Crowley as his manifestation settled into its original form. It was all still tucked behind his scales, but not for long, he was sure of it. Having actual sexual equipment installed always made frotting feel much more intense, and Crowley could feel that Aziraphale was now sporting a very nice scaled cock. The heat of it was a pleasant surprise, and Crowley looked down to admire it. The dick the angel had designed for himself was a lovely soft cream color with a shiny gold head, thick and curving upwards in interest against Crowley's belly. It was a glorious sight, gold and cream nudging against black and red.

Crowley shifted his hips to better grind himself against that luscious, heated cock with a low moan. "'m not gonna last very— ah!— very long like this, angel!"

"Well, we can't have that," said Aziraphale mildly, and he lifted himself up off of Crowley.

Crowley gasped in outrage and hissed as he tried to press closer again, but Aziraphale had different plans. He rested his soft paws on Crowley's thighs to gently hold him down and nibbled his way down his husband's sensitive red belly, admiring how Crowley's muscles trembled and shifted under his affections. In this form, Aziraphale noticed, his saliva was denser and lube-like, leaving a perfect slippery trail down the large ventral scales along Crowley's chest and belly. These wide scales stretched from one side of Crowley to the other and Aziraphale's tongue slid over them smoothly. But right between Crowley's legs, the scale under Aziraphale's tongue was split vertically in two, and when Aziraphale licked along that line, Crowley shuddered and hitched his hips upwards with a moan.

Two bright white cock heads were starting to slip out between the scales and Aziraphale's eyes twinkled in delight as he gasped. "Two? You spoil me, my dear!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Crowley dismissively, but Aziraphale's praise had his hemipenes pulsing with pleasure and slipping out a little further despite the cool night air.

"Oh, spectacular," said Aziraphale, and he grinned. "And this lovely white looks so marvelous against your ruby red tummy. Such a perfect picture, darling." He admired their pearlescent glimmer and pressed a kiss onto the tip of each cock and smiled as precum immediately beaded at their tips. "Perhaps you should wear white more often, since it suits you so well," Aziraphale teased.

Crowley hissed at him, but his squirming gave away how he really felt about Aziraphale talking millimetres away from his cocks while sounding like he had just seen a feast spread out before him.

"Jussst you wait," Crowley said, and Aziraphale quickly responded, "I will _not_."

The angel wasted no time diving in, licking and sucking at each of Crowley's cockheads as he encouraged them to emerge fully, moaning at the familiar taste of them and the surprisingly smooth slide of those delicate scales against his tongue. The hemipenes weren't the only secret Crowley had hidden away behind those scales, Aziraphale noticed. "My _dear_ , do you have a lovely little cunt hidden away in there too? You must be so wet for me right now, because your cocks are downright slippery with your arousal."

Crowley panted between his moans as Aziraphale wrapped his paws around Crowley's cocks, tracing his thumbs up the delicate undersides as he collected the glistening, iridescent pre-ejaculate coating them. "Sssss—sssomething like that, yeah."

Aziraphale's tail wagged with excitement. "Oh, what a treat! And look, your cocks fade from white at the tip to black at the base! How charming! I bet they will look so good fucking into me, my love! And with the lubrication from your very own quim, to boot!"

Crowley couldn't help but buck up at those words, utterly weak for Aziraphale's filthy talk in his prim and proper voice. "Oh angel! Pleassse, I'm so blessed horny right now!"

"Hmmm," hummed Aziraphale thoughtfully, and the vibrations travelled down Crowley's scales in way that made Crowley's cunt clench around nothing. "How long is your refractory period in this form, my dearest?"

"D-dunno. Didn't get a chance to tessst…"

"Well, we're about to find out," said Aziraphale with a big, bastardy grin.

"Oi," started Crowley, "what do you—"

Aziraphale pressed his tongue firmly against the opening below the two cocks and raised his brows at Crowley.

The evidence of Crowley's arousal at the idea leaked out between the scales and onto Aziraphale's tongue, and Crowley writhed in delight.

"Oh, alright," said Crowley as if it were an imposition, and Aziraphale thanked him by slipping his tongue inside him with a happy moan.

Crowley howled and clamped his thighs around Aziraphale's snout, holding onto his horns for dear life as Aziraphale ate him out with more passion than he did the chef's selection at the Ritz. His patient tongue mapped out all of Crowley's folds and discovered a clitoris equivalent to toy with between bouts of tongue-fucking as deeply into Crowley's cunt as he could manage. It was shaped differently from Crowley's usual manifestation, even if the taste was the same, and that made it extra exciting for Aziraphale. And, of course, watching his demon husband shift and writhe and yowl his name as orgasm after orgasm rolled through him was its own reward.

As soon as Crowley tapped out, squeezing Aziraphale's shoulder to let him know he was done, Aziraphale lifted his head to let Crowley recover. He licked his lips and rested his head against Crowley's inner thigh. "Good?" he asked.

"Good?!" echoed Crowley indignantly once he caught his breath. "You made me cum half a dozen times and you're asking me if it was _good?"_

"You flatter me, Crowley dear. I'm certain it was only four." Aziraphale had miracled a napkin into his paw and was daintily cleaning up his snout. Crowley refused to acknowledge how ridiculously sexy he found that, but his cocks twitched with interest.

"Oh, but how could I neglect these works of art! As soon as you're ready, my love, let me know, because I'd love to suck on them both." Aziraphale wiggled happily at the thought. "Preferably at once."

Crowley groaned at the thought, then tugged lightly at Aziraphale's horns. "Come up here and kiss me, you terrible excuse of an angel. S'not fair that you're _thisss_ talented at inspiring lust!"

Aziraphale grinned and climbed up Crowley's long belly to rest on his chest, pressing several kisses onto Crowley's neck. "Only for you, my precious serpent. I simply love to make you feel as good as you make _me_ feel."

"Come off it, angel. No way I could make you feel that bloody good all the time, which is how often you like to tempt me."

"My wonderful husband, treasure of my heart, if only you _knew_." Aziraphale grinned at him slyly. "If I didn't purposely tune out most of your love for me, I'd be having orgasms in a great deal of highly inappropriate scenarios. I wasn't even sporting genitalia when I put this ring on you, and let me tell you, that was a _strong_ bout of ecstasy."

Crowley felt very faint and very hot all over, and he noticed very suddenly that Aziraphale's heated cock was frotting very lightly between both of his.

"Angel," he moaned. "Y' don't— you don't mean it, right?"

"I _do_ , Crowley. And I hope you know that I love you back just as much." He pressed a soft kiss onto Crowley's snout.

"Oh angel…" Crowley started to shift underneath Aziraphale with arousal again, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband. "You don't have to suck me off, just fuck me, if you want."

Aziraphale nuzzled affectionately at Crowley's cheek. "I'm planning on sucking you off, and _then_ giving you a thorough fucking once you're good and relaxed. Won't that be nice?"

"Four-letter word," grumbled Crowley, but his cocks were nudging up against Aziraphale's soft belly with great interest.

"It would be a fun expression of affection after deciding to get married and share a cottage, wouldn't it?" asked Aziraphale with a tender kiss onto Crowley's forehead.

"Ngk!" swallowed Crowley, hopelessly aroused. "That's _cheating!"_

"Did not mention a single four-letter word," insisted Aziraphale smugly.

Crowley groaned and grumbled and finally admitted, "I love you so much, you elegant bastard. _Please_ suck me off and fuck me before I cum untouched and embarrass myself."

"No need to be embarrassed," countered Aziraphale softly, nuzzling against Crowley's neck. "Not when it's just us, alright?"

"Hmmmm… alright," Crowley allowed.

"Good!" Aziraphale punctuated the word with a big kiss on the snout to forestall any more grumbling about four-letter words. He slipped down to where Crowley's very fancy cocks awaited him, erect and leaking a little precum. "Gorgeous!"

When Aziraphale carefully wrapped his mouth around them and sucked, the hemipenes swelled to their full girth, perfectly filling his mouth, with just enough room left for Aziraphale's tongue to lick between them and around them. He hummed his approval, and when that startled Crowley into bucking deeper into his mouth, Aziraphale wiggled with delight. He loosened his jaw and encouraged Crowley to fuck into his mouth by gently performing the motion himself with his paws on Crowley's hips.

"Oh _fuck_ , Aziraphale!" Crowley whimpered with arousal, his tail curling tightly around one of Aziraphale's arms. He grabbed a pillow so he could squeeze it in his arms, and Aziraphale, ever attentive, hummed his approval. Crowley started to undulate, hips snapping his cocks deeper into Aziraphale's mouth at the apex. Between the angel's thick saliva and the remaining juices from his own cunt, Crowley slid perfectly along Aziraphale's tongue towards the back of his throat, his cocks pressed together tightly against each other and his angel's tongue and the roof of his mouth.

And Aziraphale moaned and hummed and swallowed around him, eagerly pushing his snout against Crowley's belly to help drive him in deeper. With so much enthusiasm, Crowley could not last very long, and his tail squeezed around Aziraphale in warning shortly before he howled and came in Aziraphale's mouth in thick spurts. Aziraphale swallowed it up with a pleased wiggle, sucking happily until both hemipenes started to soften under his tongue. He let them slip out of his mouth and rested his head on Crowley's heaving belly, after leaving those pretty cocks properly coated with his saliva for the next part of his plan.

"Mmm, as much as I enjoy your usual cock, darling, it is so much fun to play with two on occasion. Thank you, love." He watched Crowley hide his snout under the blanket in mortified joy and laughed affectionately at him. "Are you ready for another little break, dearest?"

Crowley, intensely aware of Aziraphale's very heated and very hard erection, and wanting desperately to have it buried to the hilt inside him, shook his head no. " _Pleasssse_ fuck me now, your lussst isss driving me _wild_."

"Oh?" asked Aziraphale, intrigued, though he did move to settle on top of Crowley and press his gold-tipped cock between Crowley's thighs. "How does it feel? I've always wondered."

"Two waysss for me to tell. Sssnake way… I can smell your musk more strongly, and taste your precum in the air." Aziraphale flushed prettily and Crowley smirked. "Demon way… I can feel your desires. The stronger, the clearer."

"You can tell what I want?"

"Indirectly. I can tell how you intend to savor it. When you want to touch me, I feel the tingle in my hands. When you're feeling thirsty, my throat feels parched. But I dunno exactly what you'd want to touch, or drink. That I have to figure out m'self." Crowley cleared his throat. "Though I'll have to admit, with you in particular, Aziraphale, it can be hard to differentiate you wanting cake and you wanting cock. Pretty sure you savor both the same way, and so the desires feel identical on my tongue."

Aziraphale laughed, still flushed, and wiggled delightedly. "So you can tell exactly how much I'd like to make love to you right now?"

Crowley swallowed. "Y—yessss…"

Aziraphale paused and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you're not fulfilling any of my 'desires' against your own will, right?"

"Whuh— Of _course_ not! We'd both hate that, come _on_ , angel." Crowley stuttered in outrage.

"Alright, alright, just making sure, my dearest." Aziraphale smoothed his paw over Crowley's shoulder. "You are simply so indulgent with me that I couldn't leave it up to doubt."

Crockery grumbled. "It's just what you deserve. Only the best for my angel. Wouldn't do anything like that without my whole heart in it."

"Oh _Crowley_ ," Aziraphale sighed. "I love you so much. And I hope you can tell how I want to show you."

"Your cock is definitely involved," groaned Crowley, squirming with need as he immersed himself in analyzing Aziraphale's desires. "And your ass feels like it wants some attention too. Can't tell if you want cock or tongue, though."

Aziraphale's own cock twitched at that suggestion. "Perhaps both," admitted Aziraphale.

"Then let's _please_ get started," said Crowley, and he shifted his hips to press his slit against the golden head of Aziraphale's cock and slowly sink down onto it, moaning as Aziraphale filled him to the brink.

"Oh!" gasped Aziraphale, and he wiggled again in delight, then carefully laid himself down onto Crowley, trapping his hemipenes between their bellies. "Oh, this is _perfect_ , my lovely serpent." He pulled out and leisurely thrust back in, grinning as Crowley's toes all curled with pleasure. "You feel so good around me… and like this I can still feel all of you."

He licked up Crowley's neck and pressed a gentle little bite onto his scales as he hitched into him again. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale tightly and moaned at each thrust, bucking against Aziraphale's soft lower belly and burying his snout in his cloudy mane.

"Please angel," begged Crowley, " _more_." His cunt was soaked with his arousal, and Aziraphale's cock slid in and out easily despite Crowley's attempts to clench around him.

"Of course," promised Aziraphale with a smile. He set his paws on Crowley's back legs and lifted them up to give him more flexibility. He experimented with several different angles and when he found the right one that brushed his cock against Crowley's clit in the perfect way, he adjusted his Effort to be a little thicker to rub against it more consistently.

Crowley had been a little puzzled and annoyed at all the experimentation, but after all his adjustments, Aziraphale sheathed himself fully inside Crowley and that was very good. He was pleasantly stuffed to the brim with that very thick cock radiating heat like a small sun. Crowley wanted to bask like this, spend hours tangled up with his angel deep inside him, rocking together lazily and letting orgasm after orgasm roll over them.

Then Aziraphale started to fuck into Crowley in earnest and the fruits of Aziraphale's labor had Crowley howling with glee as his angel pounded into him. Crowley's hips met his rhythm, until he was fucking himself on Aziraphale's cock almost as much as Aziraphale as was fucking _him_ , and his hemipenes were trapped pleasantly between them, pressed against a plush belly with delicious friction between their scales. And Aziraphale was making all sorts of salacious noises against his neck and was praising him as he pounded into Crowley just so.

Crowley very quickly orgasmed, and Aziraphale kept fucking him cheerfully through it as intense pleasure boiled through his veins. But who cared about a refractory period when getting the royal fucking of their life? Crowley shed the tiredness in favor of suggesting Aziraphale throw himself backwards on their nest so Crowley could ride that blessed cock 'til kingdom come. And Aziraphale very happily obliged, so Crowley fucked himself into another orgasm, cocks bouncing comically between them.

This time, when he clenched around Aziraphale's glorious cock, Aziraphale came too with a loud moan, splurting hot, almost spicy cum into Crowley's cunt that left him tingling and ravenously horny again.

" _Bless it_ , Aziraphale!" Crowley groaned. "Did you forget to switch back after we played with experimental magic cum last time?"

"Did I?" said Aziraphale in surprise, until he noticed Crowley continuing to fuck himself silly on his softening cock, even after having just cum another two times. "Oh, that was my mistake, my dear."

Aziraphale very obligingly fixed this by laying Crowley onto his back again, and licking into him to soothe that sweet little cunt with his tongue. Crowley howled and writhed in approval, grabbing his hemipenes in each hand and stroking himself almost desperately. His angel made a very pleased sound at the sight and wiggled in delight when Crowley orgasmed so hard that he almost smacked into the ceiling when arching the long line of his back.

"Delicious," murmured Aziraphale, and he lapped up the mess as Crowley draped loose-limbed over their nest, supremely satisfied. "What did you think, dearest?"

"Terrific," moaned Crowley, "really _really_ good. Filled up with you _and_ getting some dick game at the same time is… I dunno. Effervescent…?"

Aziraphale laughed, cuddling against Crowley's side and toying contentedly with his own newly stiff cock while Crowley recovered. "Ready to have a proper lie-down? I can finish up here so we can enjoy a nice nap together."

"Don't joke around, angel," Crowley said dismissively as he peacefully watched Aziraphale's soft, manicured paw play with his glimmering golden cockhead. "Just taking a breather. You may be insatiable, but I'm not done trying."

"I am so lucky to have such a tenacious counterpart," said Aziraphale earnestly, shifting to stroke his paw along Crowley's chest. " _There's_ the attitude that saved the world. My hero, my best friend and my treasure!" He pressed soft kisses onto his beloved demon even as Crowley tried to hide his snout against his neck.

The praise shivered down Crowley's spine and renewed his arousal, hemipenes starting to peek out between his scales again. "You're cheating," he accused. "You know what it does to me when you say things like that, you unrepentant bastard. All while showing off this piece of art!" He carefully traced a talon along the enticing curve of Aziraphale's cock.

"Ah, mmm! Yes, well, I did design it with your enjoyment in mind, love. I'll admit I have a treasure trove of fantasies built up through the years, though the reality is so much lovelier than the fiction!" Aziraphale squeezed Crowley against his side with an appreciative hum, and grinned as his demon snuggled close. "Though I'll admit that one of my favorite fantasies involves your talented tongue up my arse. When you opened the cottage door with your tongue earlier today, it took all of my self-control to not push you right up against the door and beg to be fucked."

"Mgl," said Crowley intelligently as his cocks both slid out completely erect at just the idea. "W-wouldn't mind that at all. Happy to lick you now, if- if you like."

"If I _like?"_ echoed Aziraphale indignantly. "You've been tempting me with that forked tongue for millennia!" Then he grinned coquettishly and moved to climb onto Crowley, nuzzling at the root of his straining hemipenes while the end of his thick tail teased along Crowley's jaw. "You had better start making up for lost time."

Crowley settled his paws reverently on those wonderfully thick thighs, nosing Aziraphale's handsome tail into the air to expose a pretty little hole begging to be licked. His mouth watered at the sight.

"Mhmm," he agreed frankly, then ate out Aziraphale's ass with his wickedly talented forked tongue. He started by teasing the outer rim with barely-there flicks, slipping inside just long enough for Aziraphale to buck back against his snout, then licking more firmly at his circumference to work him open. His tongue was slim enough to be perfect for teasing, but he occasionally made his tongue thicker and flatter like a human tongue whenever he thought it might bring Aziraphale more pleasure.

"Oh Crowley," moaned Aziraphale as his plump paws toyed distractedly with Crowley's cocks and occasionally stroked along his inner folds. He pressed his ass more insistently against Crowley's snout. "Deeper, love, please, I want you so badly…!"

Crowley couldn't help but oblige, pressing his tongue deeply into the alluring heat of his angel, and flickering around his sensitive rim to tease him for half a moment before thrusting in again. Focusing on building his rhythm faster and faster helped keep him from being distracted by Aziraphale's hands on him, and soon enough Aziraphale was wailing with ecstasy and came in thick spurts almost as soon as Crowley reached up to squeeze his golden cock. Crowley hummed happily, and the pleasure startled another little orgasm out of his angel, who cooed in delight.

"My _dearest_ ,"Aziraphale sighed as he caught his breath.

Crowley was still leisurely tongue-fucking his husband and therefore too busy to answer. Aziraphale kept rocking back happily into him as he relaxed, snapping away his mess. He set his hands onto Crowley's pretty genitalia again, very much enjoying their lazy mutual stimulation.

"Did you know? It's been my wildest fantasy to have both your cocks fucking into me ever since I learned the sexual anatomy of snakes," confessed Aziraphale.

"Are you sure you can take them both, angel?" teased Crowley before licking into him again, stroking his paws lovingly over the toasty down lining Aziraphale's spine as he shuddered with pleasure. "Too much of a good thing, and all that. Gluttony, it is."

"I trust you, my marvelous serpent. That clever tongue of yours could work me open enough for _three_ cocks and leave me begging for more, I'll bet."

 _"Angel!"_ gasped Crowley in scandal and in orgasm. "Fuck! You can't just _say_ things like that!"

Aziraphale wiggled very smugly. "I certainly can, and we both like that very much. Now I'm going to suck on your pretty cocks once more, and once they're good and lubed up with my saliva, I _will_ be getting them up my ass as quickly as I can manage, so I suggest you prepare me as quickly as you can before then."

Crowley couldn't help but shiver at those words with a muffled yelp as he sped up the speed and forcefulness of his licks once more. He focused on Aziraphale's ass and his moans and wiggles of pleasure, which also helped him not immediately shoot his load down Aziraphale's throat the instant his lovely mouth sucked down his cocks again.

Once Aziraphale deemed he was ready, he gave one final wiggle and disentangled himself from Crowley. Crowley whined at the loss, but his cocks twitched eagerly once he realized he was going to be fucking into his lovely angel shortly. Aziraphale moved to settle onto his elbows and knees on their blanket nest, lifting up his tail high in the air and turning to grin at Crowley.

"I'm ready for you, love. Please fuck me silly, I want to be stuffed to the brim with your thick cocks and filled with your seed."

" _Aziraphale_ ," whimpered Crowley. He crawled over to Aziraphale in a very horny daze, then blinked. He started to gather pillows to stack under Aziraphale's belly first, so his angel wouldn't have to hold himself up and could rest comfortably on the pile of pillows while being fucked.

"Oh love," breathed Aziraphale. "You are so perfect, my darling. I'm so happy you're my husband."

"Hh, hmgl… uhhh…! Ss—ssame."

Aziraphale's bright laugh escaped him, and Crowley couldn't help but laugh too. He settled onto Aziraphale's back, spine easily flexing to avoid his tail, and spread his wings protectively over his husband as he positioned the heads of his cocks against Aziraphale's asshole.

"Crowley, _please_ fuck me now," insisted Aziraphale, so with the help of a paw guiding both cocks properly into the single hole, Crowley did.

"Fuck," said Crowley, very heartfelt, as he bottomed out with Aziraphale's heat and his own cocks pressing together on all sides.

"Oh, _yes!"_ groaned Aziraphale. "That feels so fucking good, Crowley, you feel so good inside me, my clever boy." He rocked back against Crowley, and they both shuddered in pleasure. "So thick and lovely, I'm filled to the brink! And still, I'd love for you to really give me a good fucking, thrust into me with those sexy yet confounding hips of yours until I cum all over this perfect little nest you've built for me! Wouldn't that be simply smashing?"

Crowley was stuck dumb with sheer lust at this declaration. He could only moan desperately and hug Aziraphale tightly as he slipped partway out of him, then pushed deep into his fiery heat again. Aziraphale crooned his approval. Soon they established a rhythm that had them both crying out in ecstasy at the apex of each thrust. Crowley didn't last long, not with Aziraphale's ass squeezing so perfectly around his hemipenes, a pulsing golden cock rutting into his paw, loud cries of praise and pleasure in his ear, and soft down warming his underbelly with sacred flame. He pumped his cum into Aziraphale's ass with a blissful howl and Aziraphale moaned with a happy wriggle.

But his angel was still hard, so Crowley kept his hemipenes thick and stiff so he could keep driving into his angel. He lifted his angel's pretty ass and adjusted their angle until Aziraphale made that lovely sound that told Crowley he was butting up against his prostate just right. He adjusted his rhythm accordingly, knowing just how his angel liked it at this stage, never withdrawing his cocks more than halfway and thrusting into him at a sedate, steady pace. He licked love letters into Aziraphale's neck, and brushed his wings gently over Aziraphale's feathers, and squeezed his pretty cock just right.

And it didn't take much longer for Aziraphale to toss his head back and cry out Crowley's name as his muscles clenched around Crowley's cocks and he splattered hot cum onto their nest. Crowley rode his angel's orgasm to another of his own, and then they both flopped down onto their nest, exhausted and happy.

"Fuck," said Crowley with feeling. He snapped away their mess after he had a moment to recover.

"So much," agreed Aziraphale. "What a perfect date, Crowley! This was far better than I ever could have imagined."

"Mood," agreed Crowley.

"You are such an attentive lover, my dearest," he sighed. "Oh, you fucked me just _perfectly_ , and took my cock and tongue so wonderfully earlier too! Such fun, I will most certainly be masturbating to this memory with great fervor whenever the occasion arises."

"Hardly any need for that, angel, I'll be happy to give a repeat performance any time you like!" He leered playfully at his husband, who giggled at him.

"I can hardly wait for our honeymoon," and Aziraphale wiggled delightedly at the thought.

"Oi!" shouted Crowley. "Wasn't _this_ our honeymoon?! You insatiable bugger, you're already ready for more?!"

Aziraphale grinned very smugly at him. "Don't pretend you aren't into it, your tail is wagging!"

Crowley groaned because it was true. "Not my fault. 'S in my nature. Sin is. Sin's in my nature. You're supposed to be my better half, or something!"

Aziraphale climbed onto Crowley's chest to settle comfortably there for a nap. "'Better' is relative, my dear boy. I consider _you_ to be _my_ better half, in fact."

"You're not allowed to be this sweet after we fucked each other within an inch of our immortal lives," Crowley accused, but he was already smoothing out Aziraphale's soft pale feathers to help him fall asleep.

His angel merely grinned. "You shouldn't be allowed either. But we're both on our side now, and I truly love that we can both be as sweet as we like." He pressed a kiss onto Crowley's snout to prove the point. " _And_ as sexy!"

"Yeah yeah," sighed Crowley indulgently.

They settled in for some quiet wing grooming, and when all of their wings were neat and cozy, Crowley clinked his new wedding ring against Aziraphale's.

"Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight, Crowley dear." Aziraphale pressed another kiss onto Crowley's throat. "I can't wait for our future, here in this lovely cottage and nest, where we can build new and better memories together."

Crowley sighed peacefully as he dropped a kiss onto Aziraphale's head. "I can't wait either."

By: **[GuiltFactory](https://mobile.twitter.com/guiltfactory/status/1286115880049336320)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read the SFW epilogue that follows this lemon in [Makes a dragon wanna retire, man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120831/chapters/60862861), click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120831/chapters/61731241)!
> 
> EDIT: Now with pretty art! Thanks so much, [GuiltFactory](https://mobile.twitter.com/guiltfactory/status/1286115880049336320)! ❤️
> 
> This fic is currently labeled "Incomplete, 1/5 Chapters" because I'm planning to add another few PWPs to this AU where they have dragon shapes. As I add them in, I'll update the tags and summary accordingly, and I'll add chapter summaries as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and if you'd be interested in more, smash that Subscribe button, lmao. And let me know in the comments below! :D


	2. A Terrible Bodice Ripper (Dragon!Aziraphale x Crowley w/ a penis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Aziraphale is dragon-shaped with a penis, and Crowley is human-shaped with a penis! 💜

The cottage, which had already been a hit on their big date, only became homier over time. Each Friday, after Aziraphale closed up the bookshop, they bickered and bantered and bartered until they had decided on new additions (or subtractions) to the cottage. They drove down on Saturday after a fancy brunch, often still negotiating the finer details on the way. After arranging whatever they had brought in, they spent the rest of the day lazing around or doing minor chores, enjoying their growing library and garden. At night they slept in their nest, which had become a permanent fixture in their living room by the only mutual accord so far. And on Sunday afternoons, they drove back to the city in time for a lovely dinner out, then retired to the bookshop.

This weekend was no different. They had argued endlessly over which kind of tub to outfit the master bathroom with. Aziraphale expounded on the virtues of a traditional porcelain-enameled cast iron claw-foot soaking tub, while Crowley delivered an impromptu infomercial script on the latest in hot tub technology. After some highly dangerous mid-drive googling, they settled for a hideously expensive, porcelain-enameled cast iron hot tub that promised to cure fourteen different ills and alleviate twenty-two more.

Of course, after all the fuss of the decision and procurement and installation, they promptly decided it was simply too warm out to properly appreciate a long hot bath. They ended up in the garden instead, Aziraphale reading in the shade of the apple tree that had pride of place in their backyard, and Crowley sprawling out in dragon form on the grass to soak up the midday sun. Aziraphale took a break between chapters to admire the glittering black scales of his beloved, and caress the length of tail coiled affectionately around his left calf.

In typical English fashion, however, clouds soon arrived to be wet blankets and to threaten wet blankets.

"Ugh," declared Crowley, glaring up at the sky. He looked ready to berate it for ruining his very pleasant bask.

"How about we reconvene at our nest?" suggested Aziraphale, daintily slipping a bookmark between the pages of his book.

"Wuh," refuted Crowley.

"I know dear. How about if I picked up some cordial on the way?"

"Pffbbbt," proposed Crowley.

"You're right, you ought to mix us up one of your delightful concoctions."

"Bluh," griped Crowley, but when Aziraphale stood up, Crowley followed suit. He dipped his head to nuzzle at Aziraphale's hair before turning towards the house, closing his wings in order to fit in the doorway.

While Crowley trudged off to the kitchen, Aziraphale snuck away to their bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. It only took him a moment to change shape, and he hummed in satisfaction.

Aziraphale's draconic form fit him just as well as his human form, cozy and familiar in a way he would have never expected of a shape he had only worn a few times. He admired himself in the mirror, the gold edges of his cream scales shining in the sun that streamed in from their skylight. He adjusted his bowtie, leaving off the rest of his usual outfit today. Yes, Aziraphale was quite presentable for his love, and he could already feel his blood moving south at the thought of making love to his husband in their perfect little nest.

He carefully opened their bedroom door with a large paw, then padded down the hallway to their nest room. From what Aziraphale could hear, Crowley was still fussing about in the kitchen, so he busied himself in laying across their nest as seductively as possible. He settled on his belly with his tail lifted invitingly toward the kitchen entrance and his wings spread demurely among the pillows. Then he decided that perhaps he would look even more attractive on his side, facing the door with his tail tucked suggestively between his thighs to reassemble a cock, a wing draped over his curves almost shyly.

Naturally, Crowley only sauntered in, back in his questionably-human shape, when Aziraphale was halfway in between the poses. With one leg in the air while his front paws were trying to turn him around to lie perpendicular to the entrance, Aziraphale's wings flapped madly in an attempt to help position him. Crowley promptly dropped the two mason jars he'd been holding, not even noticing as the contents spilled onto his pants and soaked his shoes.

"Hnngh," said Crowley, devouring the sight before him.

"For goodness' sake," sighed Aziraphale, giving up on his sexy poses in favor of just getting all of his paws underneath himself. "Oh, the drinks… Let me take care of you, my dear." With a snap, the fallen drinks were back in unbroken glass, set on a small table that had not been there before.

"Oh, _please_ take care of me," Crowley breathed, hardly noticing the miraculous un-soaking. He climbed into the nest, eyes still drinking in Aziraphale's current form.

Aziraphale laughed and lowered his head to lightly bump his snout against Crowley's chest. "My mistake, darling boy. I wasn't expecting you to change back so soon."

Crowley set his hands on either side of Aziraphale's jaw, pressing a worshipful kiss onto his snout. "Do you mind? Er, would you? If I, uh, stayed like this?" He shifted, and Aziraphale could tell that it was only half from nerves. The other half was clear arousal.

Aziraphale smiled, lifting his snout to nuzzle along Crowley's neck. Crowley shivered in pleasure, tilting his head back to give Aziraphale more room.

"Have you thought of this before, Crowley? Me as a dragon, and you human-shaped?"

Crowley nodded, his arms snaking around Aziraphale's neck to hold him close. "Y-yeah," he admitted. "You're very hot, in every form."

Aziraphale grinned, moving his big paws to settle gently on Crowley's hips, maneuvering him to lay down on the nest of pillows and blankets. "In _every_ form? Even as Brother Francis, my dear boy?"

"Regrettably," groaned Crowley, covering his face. "Would've happily sucked your cock right there in your terrible excuse for a garden."

"Oh…" Now Aziraphale was the one shifting with arousal. He busied himself with nuzzling the edge of Crowley's shirt up with his nose, exposing Crowley's belly and his peaked nipples.

Crowley set one hand on Aziraphale's jaw again, the other finger-combing through Aziraphale's mane, and the angel felt extraordinarily blessed. Nonexistent on his snake form, Crowley's chest had never been desensitized to touch. He never seemed to tire of gentle touches there, and today was no different, as Aziraphale discovered when licking leisurely at one. Crowley arched off the pillows in pleasure, long legs wrapping around Aziraphale's neck to keep him close, his hands caressing Aziraphale's scales and fur.

Except the more Crowley squirmed, the more his shirt kept riding down and getting in the way. After his fifth tongueful of cloth, Aziraphale finally sat back. "Can you take off your shirt, dearest? I dare say I much prefer the taste of your skin and sweat to the taste of your clothes."

"Ngk… Could you, umm, actually…" And clearly Crowley's powerful imagination had provided a great many lovely scenarios, giving how rounded his slit pupils were and how high his pants tented. "Could you tear it off? My shirt?"

"Tear your shirt?" Aziraphale's snout wrinkled in distaste. "Awfully wasteful, isn't it?"

"S'not even a _real_ shirt," Crowley countered. "Not going in a landfill or anything. Just, y'know. Poof! Into the ether. Or whenever my clothes come from, I guess."

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't even know where your clothes come from either?"

"It doesn't really _matter_ , does it? My point is- Er… What was my point?"

"I certainly don't know, dear, you haven't told me your point yet."

Crowley looked adorably grumpy and befuddled for a moment before he remembered. "Right. Tear off my shirt, angel, would you? I've only dreamt of it since shirts were _invented_."

"Well, if you insist," demurred Aziraphale. He tugged Crowley's shirt back down and smoothed it down, enjoying Crowley's whine of desire. Then he slid one paw under it, soft pawpads caressing Crowley's tummy and chest, and keeping the fabric lifted off his skin. With his free hand, he delicately dragged a sharp claw down the middle of the shirt, ripping the front neatly in half.

"Er," said Aziraphale, tugging lightly at Crowley's shirt sleeves. "I don't think that was as liberating as the romance novels would lead one to believe."

Crowley looked down at his torn, but still annoying-to-remove shirt with mild dismay. "...Yeah. Guess I hadn't thought about the actual _mechanics_ of it."

"Well, not to worry, dearheart, I think I know how to solve this." Aziraphale fussed over one of the shirt sleeves, tucking a paw between the fabric and Crowley's skin again to prevent any scratches as he tore a line from the collar to the end of the sleeve. He repeated the process on the other side, and then sat back.

"There we are!" Aziraphale proudly unfolded the shirt off Crowley's body, leaving him totally unencumbered atop the neatly sliced fabric.

It was far from the feral physicality Crowley had dreamed of, but the tender fussing of his angel making sure to keep him neat and unhurt was, ridiculously he thought, even more sexy. He grabbed one of Aziraphale's paws and pressed a kiss onto the back of it, then turned it over and tenderly kissed each soft toe bean in turn.

"Thank you," murmured Crowley, and Aziraphale shivered in delight.

"My pleasure," whispered Aziraphale back, caressing Crowley's cheek and smiling when Crowley leaned into his touch.

Aziraphale smoothed both paws over Crowley's bare chest then, and grinned. "I suppose I ought to do the same to your trousers then?"

Crowley groaned, half annoyance and half excitement. "I _suppose_."

"Let me see here," said Aziraphale, nuzzling up Crowley's thighs and pretending to examine his trousers. "How shall I do this?" he breathed, right over Crowley's straining cock.

Crowley squirmed as Aziraphale mouthed over the bulge in his pants, paws massaging Crowley's thighs through the tight fabric.

" _Angel_ ," he moaned, trying to buck into Aziraphale's mouth, but Aziraphale's gentle grip was too strong.

Aziraphale hummed in approval, and the vibrations had Crowley's cock leaking precum with need.

"Let me get these off for you," suggested Aziraphale. With that, he hooked a claw just above each of Crowley's hipbones and tore the trousers right down the front on each side, all the way down to the end at Crowley's ankles. Crowley startled, and Aziraphale smugly tugged the torn trousers out from under him and tossed them away.

Now Crowley was down to his briefs, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was only seconds away from cumming in them.

"I thought you were going 'commander' today," noted Aziraphale mildly as he nibbled at Crowley's inner thigh.

"C-commando," groaned Crowley, but Aziraphale had slipped his claws along his hips to tear apart his briefs, and had folded the front down to give Crowley's suddenly freed cock a big lick.

Crowley's back arched off the nest entirely and he howled in pleasure. Aziraphale gave him no respite, carefully wrapping his mouth around his cock and sucking fiercely, paws stroking at Crowley's thighs. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's horns and held on for dear life as his hips snapped instinctively, cock sliding easily in and out of the tight suction of his angel's mouth, cushioned by his exquisitely textured tongue.

It wasn't long before Crowley orgasmed hard, Aziraphale happily swallowing the fiendishly hot cum and moaning as he felt Crowley's pleasure ripple through his own aura. His lovely demon flopped back onto the nest, satisfied and completely naked, a state Aziraphale was always happy to induce.

While Crowley recovered, Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's chest, enjoying his husband's exploration via tender caresses. He soon found himself rutting his own, very erect cock into the nest below them.

Crowley noticed very much. "Already hard of course, aren't you?"

"I certainly can't help it. Your erotic performance was top-notch, and you taste exquisite!" Aziraphale wiggled in excitement, then growled in a way he considered was probably very sexy. "I am so very aroused and hungry for more…"

Aziraphale's attempt at a growl was so fussy and nonthreatening and earnest that Crowley was ashamed to admit that he found it incredibly sexy. "Fantastic! Please rail me immediately."

After squinting at him for a bit, Aziraphale used context clues to figure out that Crowley was requesting to be fucked, and not sent on a train ride. "My dear, I'd love nothing better than to give you the luxurious dicking of a lifetime right now, but I fear that trying to fit a cock of this size into your current corporation may end… unfortunately."

"Hmm, logistics, logistics… " Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to turn on his side, and the angel obliged, both of them looking down at his very large, very thick, very erect cock with precum beaded on its golden tip. Crowley stroked along its shining white underside, marveling at the heat and smoothness of the scales under his fingers. Aziraphale's cock twitched against his hand, and Crowley ached to feel it rutting against him, thrusting inside him, filling him with heat and light and pleasure until Crowley overflowed with it.

"Angel, I'm not shaped for it like you are, but I'd really love for you to fuck me while still so large, at least once, just to fulfill my fantasy, you know, if that's alright with you, it would be prime wank material with you so powerful against me, like having your true form pressed close without the headache of 9-dimensional alignment, and-"

Aziraphale's soft paw was caressing Crowley's chest, and his big stormy-grey eyes were crinkled with love and delight, and Crowley completely lost his train of thought.

"Let's try again," suggested Aziraphale kindly. "How would you like me to fuck you while currently about twice your size?"

Crowley swallowed, his own cock rapidly regaining strength at the sound of Aziraphale's very affectionate and very aroused voice. "Fuck my thighs?" he squeaked.

"Oh! Oh that is a perfectly clever solution my love, that's my wily serpent," Aziraphale cooed, wiggling in delight and then wrapping Crowley into a hug.

Crowley melted, wrapping his own arms around his angel and enjoying the praise and the kisses being dropped on his head. He kissed Aziraphale's neck back, running his hands admiringly along those delicate scales until Aziraphale squirmed in desire.

"C'mon angel," Crowley teased. "I'll be jealous if the pillows get you off before I do!"

"Fair enough point," Aziraphale laughed, setting Crowley down carefully onto the nest. "But first, I'm going to get you slick and ready for my cock, because once I've gotten you tight around me, it is near impossible for me to stop ravaging your lovely body before I've splattered my seed."

So strong was his arousal at the words, that Crowley's hips jerked upwards, and before he could string any vowels onto his sillibants, Aziraphale had lowered his head to drag his tongue from Crowley's balls to his chin. Crowley yelped, and Aziraphale grinned as he lapped his way back down slowly and methodologically. Aziraphale made sure his saliva was extra thick and lube-like and warm as he slicked up Crowley's chest and belly and thighs. Then of course he had to make sure Crowley's cock and balls and perineum and asscrack were extra slick, and he very much enjoyed Crowley's soft moans and excited slithering.

Once Aziraphale judged him ready, he pressed a heated kiss onto Crowley's tummy. "Oh, I can't wait to have you, my dear. You wanted to feel my power, didn't you? I think I know the perfect way to do so…"

Crowley gulped, hips twitching upwards helplessly.

Aziraphale settled his paws around Crowley's sides and carefully picked him up, lifting his demon up in the air as he settled back on his haunches. Crowley was reminded of the way he had slammed Aziraphale into the wall of the ex-convent, and shivered, very thankful that his angel only ever used his incredible strength to protect and please Crowley.

Aziraphale lowered him down just as gently, setting him on his feet amongst the pillows and blankets. Even standing up, dragon Aziraphale towered over Crowley, and Crowley licked his lips in excitement as he settled his hands on Aziraphale's soft belly.

"Like this?" Crowley asked, stepping closer to Aziraphale's tummy and straddling his huge, gorgeous cock. When Crowley turned his head back, he could see the tip of Aziraphale's cock twitching in the air as if it were Crowley's own tail, and even through the layer of lube on his skin, he could feel the heat of it between his thighs.

"Oh _yes_ ," sighed Aziraphale, and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Crowley and pressing him close. The angel tilted his hips and the length of his cock pressed up more insistently against Crowley, pressing his balls up against his body and the curve of his cock slipping between Crowley's asscheeks. Held securely against Aziraphale's belly with his comparatively small cock brushing against those soft scales, Crowley hardly even noticed that his feet had lifted off the ground when Aziraphale had pressed closer.

Then Aziraphale slowly slid his hips backwards, holding Crowley as his cock slipped easily between his slim thighs. Crowley clamped his legs around Aziraphale's length, then they both moaned long and loud. With the pressure from Crowley's thighs, Aziraphale's cock pulsed with pleasure as it slid backwards, dragging deliciously against Crowley's balls and shaft, until the bright head of the giant cock was nestled perfectly between Crowley's asscheeks, spreading them and teasing his asshole.

"Fuck," groaned Crowley, shuddering in ecstasy as Aziraphale began his inexorable slide forwards again.

"Simply scrummy," purred Aziraphale, enjoying very much how Crowley's hips were already bucking enthusiastically, legs squeezing Aziraphale's cock in a delicious rhythm as Crowley's small, cute cock frotted eagerly against his belly. He kept his own pace slow and luxurious, allowing Crowley to experiment with how he shifted his weight or moved his limbs to bring them both more pleasure.

"Oh Crowley," he moaned, "how could you have doubted these delicious thighs of yours when they bring me such pleasure? How well you take my cock, love, even when it is several times the length and girth of what you're used to… This may be the first time we make love like this, such a perfect variation of the usual frottage, but I hope you won't mind it if I wake you up on Sunday mornings like this in the future, Crowley, fucking your slick thighs nice and slow while you stir, your own cock getting thick and heavy in my hand as I slide from between the apple of your bum past your balls. When you wake up enough to clench tight around me, that's when I'll know you're ready for me to thrust in earnest, putting the Greeks to shame as I fuck and fuck and fuck until I'm cumming between your gorgeous long legs as if my cock were yours, which it _is_ really, and just above it watch you ejaculate with me and mix my seed with yours. Wouldn't that be a perfectly lovely way to start a day of rest?"

Crowley's answer was a shuddering orgasm and subsequent spurt of cum between them, legs twitching together more tightly as all his muscles spasmed with pleasure. That sent Aziraphale over the edge soon after, as he picked up a little more speed and sighed Crowley's name in blissful release.

"Fuck," mumbled Crowley, unworried about how wobbly and useless his knees felt while he was held securely in Aziraphale's powerful arms, his snout nuzzling affectionately against his hair. "Sssoooo much hotter than I'd imagined."

Aziraphale preened at the praise, adjusting his bowtie one-handed. "Glad to have exceeded your expectations, my dearest." After snapping away their mess, Aziraphale back laid down on the nest, with Crowley still held carefully against his chest and belly. "I never understood the fuss over intercrural before, but now I believe I quite appreciate its appeal." His cock, now unaroused, was still tucked comfortably between Crowley's thighs, and he enjoyed his demon's lazy undulations, his usual jitters soothed by their recent orgasms and the familiar safety of both Aziraphale's embrace and their nest.

"Sss'fun," said Crowley. "Don't get me wrong, I ssstill want your big dragon cock inssside me, but err, 'big' as in 'well-endowed human size' and not as in 'awkward-to-explain discorporation'."

Aziraphale laughed, working his soft paws over Crowley's lovely body and learning each angle of him with new hands. "I can certainly sympathize. It was already great fun to have the lovely texture of a scaled penis pushing deep inside as a dragon, the novelty while human-shaped must be splendid! I'm sure I can size myself appropriately when you're feeling sufficiently lascivious again."

"Would you like that too?" asked Crowley, surprised. "If we did it the other way around. Me as a dragon and you as your humansona?"

"Wellll," demurred Aziraphale, "I can't claim that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. Especially with those two lovely hemipenes of yours and that perfectly scrumptious quim! It would certainly be great fun to enjoy them several different ways…" The stirring of his cock between Crowley's thighs suggested that this had actually been the subject of a great many fantasies.

Crowley snickered, then giggled, then threw back his head in delight. "Oh, my _greedy_ angel! It's hardly been a month since we first fucked as dragons! You've been hard at work inventing lustful scenarios, haven't you?"

Aziraphale huffed indignantly. "Humans have known about snake's sexual anatomy for quite some time. And you were _very_ large and very handsome back in Eden. You can't fault me for having _wondered_."

"So that meant you only had to adjust your fantasies a little after seeing me as a dragon, eh?" Crowley wrapped his arms around as much of Aziraphale as he could hold, and his wings slipped out of a parallel dimension to help wrap around more of his angel. "Should've known it'd never bother you," he mumbled, eyes wetter than he'd like to admit. "You really do just like me for who I am, don't you?"

Aziraphale smiled tenderly, hugging Crowley back just as tightly. "Of course, Mr. Anthony J. Crowley. From the top of your metaphysical devil's horns to the tip of your precious snake's tail, and every bit of you in between, I'm in love with all of you." He smoothed a paw over Crowley's left wing, admiring its iridescence. "Though I could do with less of your loud bebop and ridiculous driving, if I _had_ to quibble."

"Oi, don't ruin the moment," Crowley protested, pounding his fist against Aziraphale's chest in mock fury.

"You love it when I do," cooed Aziraphale, perfectly aware of the waves of love rolling off his demon.

Crowley didn't bother grumbling theatrically to disguise his pleasure at Aziraphale's teasing and the gentle grooming of his wings. Instead he dropped the guard around his aura, allowing Aziraphale to feel exactly how cared for and loved Crowley felt at the moment. Aziraphale happily dropped his own guard too, allowing Crowley's experience to roll over his own senses. They both sighed as Aziraphale's delicate paws sorted Crowley's sleek feathers and massaged the flight muscles underneath them.

"So perfectly lovely," murmured Aziraphale. "You've always taken such good care of your wings, haven't you, especially when you knew I was around to admire them. Oh, I've dreamt of being wrapped up in them for so long, pressed close to your handsome chest and feeling protected and safe and loved."

"Know what you mean," moaned Crowley, shuddering in pleasure as Aziraphale pressed on his wing just right. "Was lucky. Alwaysss felt that way… in your bookshop. Like I was in your armsss. Never wanted to leave."

"Yes, it was a bit like a nest, wasn't it? But not quite, it missed that intention and the courage of the offering." Aziraphale's cock rutted pleasantly between Crowley's thighs again as they grew hard together. "I should present the bookshop to you properly one day. As a nest away from our nest."

"And will we get to break it in?" asked Crowley, enjoying the thickening swell of Aziraphale against him.

"I would be very disappointed if we didn't, dearest. I'd love for you to fuck me silly right under the oculus, the sun and the moon both shining down on us is turn."

"Fuck _yes_ , angel!" cried Crowley, frotting against Aziraphale's soft belly with shameless need, wings twitching with each roll of his hips.

Aziraphale traced his paws down to Crowley's cute butt and began to knead. "Ready for me?" he teased, pressing a kiss onto Crowley's head even as he slipped a finger between Crowley's cheeks to tease his asshole with each movement.

"Yesss, before I cum again jussst like thisss," hissed Crowley.

"Alright then," agreed Aziraphale, and he gave his demon one final squeeze. "On your knees for me then, Crowley dear. Oh, I can't wait to make love to you like this, knowing you've dreamt of it. I do hope it's everything you imagined!"

Crowley eagerly slithered off Aziraphale and onto their nest, then squirmed onto his belly, lifting his ass in the air and spreading his wings and knees. He looked back at Aziraphale with such excitement that he didn't even realize the turn of his neck would have injured a proper human. "Angel, Aziraphale, what you forget is that every time we're together is beyond the wildest of my dreams, I literally could have never even imagined how much joy I feel every day now with you by my side."

Aziraphale flushed, fanning at his snout as he tried to sniff away the happy tears that threatened to fall. "Oh _Crowley_ ," he groaned, pressing hot and urgent kisses along Crowley's spine. He could still feel Crowley's pleasure as if it were his own, and they both shuddered in delight, Crowley's knees already weak again. Aziraphale placed his big paws under Crowley to hold him up, then dipped his head to lick his way insistently between Crowley's asscheeks. Crowley yelped in surprise, then moaned, bucking back against him as the tip of Aziraphale's large tongue teased Crowley's rim.

"Fuck _yesss_ ," sighed Crowley, reveling in the gentle stretch as Aziraphale slowly fucked him with his tongue, dipping further inside him with each easy thrust. He was secure in his angel's hold and Aziraphale was pressing into him _just_ right. With the lazy shift of his hips, Crowley wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock and stroked with each lick, the heat of Aziraphale's tongue inside him making each squeeze of his hand even more exquisite.

"Aziraphale," he moaned, without any urgency. He just loved the feel of his husband's name in his mouth like this, when he was nothing but pleasure and love.

And Aziraphale answered, calling Crowley's name not with his mouth but with his heart, mirroring Crowley's pleasure and his own back at him as he slid his tongue as deep inside Crowley as he could go, brushing against his prostate and filling him up with heat and ecstasy.

Crowley came with a bright cry, flapping his wings and bucking back to fuck himself on Aziraphale's tongue over and over as he shot thick spurts of come onto their nest.

Aziraphale watched smugly, licking deep into Crowley one more time to wring just a little more pleasure out of his lovely demon. "Absolutely delicious, my dear boy," he teased, still nuzzling between Crowley's asscheeks while he recovered, "finer than anything the Ritz could ever offer."

"Frankly, I would be shocked if the Ritz started offering _Crème de Cunnilingus_ on the menu. Suppose I could try putting that request in the chef's ear, insinuate it's my favorite," snickered Crowley. His cock was still at half mast, and the knowledge that Aziraphale was going to be fucking him again very soon had him undulating happily in Aziraphale's paws in an unintentionally cute snakey way.

Snorting with barely repressed laughter, Aziraphale said, "I dare say it would be a demonic badge of honor if you were to get us banned at the Ritz for _that_." He rested his head on top of Crowley's, then shrunk himself down until he was just the right size, still large enough that he could easily cover Crowley's body with his own, while small enough that the cock nudging between Crowley's legs was on the upper end of a reasonable size.

"Perfect," groaned Crowley as he arched against Aziraphale's soft underbelly. His angel was stacked so perfectly on top of him now, every inch of them pressed together, even Aziraphale's wings stretched to cover his own. So lovingly shielded from the world, Crowley basked in Aziraphale's warmth for a while, reveling in the luxury of it.

And Aziraphale quite enjoyed it too, tucking his snout in the crook of Crowley's neck and marveling over the whipcord grace of his lover and the sheer love pouring from him. Once Crowley's aura started to tint a pretty rose with sensual desire, Aziraphale started to move his hips, leisurely thrusting between Crowley's thighs again.

Crowley shivered in approval, pressing his thighs close together and enjoying the heated slide of Aziraphale's exquisitely-textured cock against his skin. "Will definitely feel cheated every time I wake up without you fucking me like this," Crowley teased, his cock twitching and hard with arousal after only a few lazy thrusts.

"Oh, I see you've tempted me into making a terrible mistake, you naughty serpent," grinned Aziraphale as he licked up Crowley's neck in time with a maddeningly-slow thrust. "This is your wile, to make us late to every appointment so that you can get away with driving at obscene speeds through the city!"

"Mmm, right, yeah, okay. How about you _drive obscenely_ into my ass right now, to teach me a lesson?"

"I suppose I must," sighed Aziraphale, wiggling happily. He slipped his cock out from between Crowley's marvelous thighs and traced his tip up between Crowley's cheeks. When he found Crowley's entrance, he slid inside with glacial slowness so they could both revel in it.

"Fuuuuck," Crowley moaned as Aziraphale sank inside. He could feel each and every scale on Aziraphale's cock as it pushed his rim open ever wider. Aziraphale hummed in pleasure when he was halfway inside, and the way the rumble shook through their connected bodies made Crowley jerk his hips back in arousal. They yelped as Aziraphale's cock was driven deeper inside so suddenly, then groaned at the exquisite heat and tightness.

"Just a little more if you like," panted Aziraphale in Crowley's ear, and Crowley shuddered and hissed in delight.

He was already so pleasantly stretched and full of Aziraphale's cock, basking in that ethereal heat inside and all around him. But Crowley knew that if Aziraphale was even offering to push in deeper that Aziraphale was certain Crowley could happily take it. So he nuzzled at Aziraphale's flushed cheek and kissed his snout. "Give it to me, Aziraphale. Every inch of your flaming sword, thrust it inside, angel."

"I told you to stop calling my penis that!" scolded Aziraphale even as he slowly slid in deeper until he was fully sheathed in Crowley.

Crowley gasped, then groaned, precum dribbling out of his cock as he was stuffed so perfectly full that he could hardly move. He couldn't help a happy undulation though, sparking intense pleasure for both of them.

"Crowley!" yelped Aziraphale, hips instinctively swinging back and thrusting inside again.

The leading edge of an orgasm had Crowley leaking more cum. "Oh, fuck me angel, please," he begged, shuddering and twitching his hips. He would happily fuck himself on Aziraphale's cock if he were able, but his limbs were still trembling at the thrill that had shot through him.

"Of course," Aziraphale gasped breathlessly as Crowley's body squeezed around his cock like he never wanted them to part again. He shifted, moving his wings off Crowley's and bracing them against the nest instead to help hold their weight up. Then he pressed his paws onto Crowley's chest and lower belly to hold him up securely without any effort whatsoever from Crowley.

"I've got you," he murmured in Crowley's ear, and just that display of strength and love had Crowley boneless with joy and ravenously aroused.

"Please," he begged again, spreading his legs a little more now that they no longer had to hold him up.

Aziraphale didn't wait another moment, pulling almost all the way out of Crowley to push back in slowly again, moaning as Crowley's ass clenched eagerly around him. The variety of whimpering, incoherent noises of pleasure escaping his throat went completely unnoticed by the demon. He was too busy arching and squirming and bucking in Aziraphale's hold, leaking cum in a steady little stream as Aziraphale filled him and filled him and filled him again.

It was heat and power and love and instinct and trust, and when Aziraphale's soft paw lowered to wrap around Crowley's cum-slick cock, it only took a few simultaneous squeezes and thrusts to make Crowley orgasm in earnest.

"Angel!" he cried, skin rippling over with dark scales as the ecstasy coursed through him in every dimension.

As Crowley tightened around him and overflowed with joy, Aziraphale shuddered and moaned with the effort of not immediately spilling his seed inside Crowley. He kept thrusting and squeezing to prolong Crowley's orgasm for as long as he could, and once Crowley's cock softened, Aziraphale hugged Crowley close, pressed in deep and came.

With Crowley still oozing so much positive energy and so tight around him, Aziraphale's orgasm shook him to his core. He glowed brightly as he howled, wings twitching and flapping as he fucked through the pleasure, Crowley moaning his approval and bucking back to encourage him.

Slowly they both settled down from the high, still up to their gills in love and contentment, but sinking into the comfortable pillows and blankets of their nest. Aziraphale was still on top of Crowley, and Crowley undulated peacefully below him to really revel in his warmth, weight, and presence.

"Golly," sighed Crowley, supreme satisfaction in his tone. "Y'think I'd learn eventually. But no, literally every time I'm still making a surprised Pikachu face whenever your reality blows my fantasies out of the water."

Aziraphale snickered, very pleased with himself and his demon. "You're not too bad yourself," he teased, tucking his snout comfortably into the crook of Crowley's neck.

"Bastard," muttered Crowley happily, lifting his hand to comb through the cloud-like tuft of hair on Aziraphale's head.

"Mmm… Crowley dear, being with you has been beyond my wildest dreams as well. But I _do_ want to check whether you really would actually enjoy waking up to me fucking between your thighs. I do know you often request for me to stay sheathed inside you, and that generally leads to hanky panky once we're both awake, but this is a little different…"

"Fair enough question. Yes, I would absolutely love to wake up to you fucking my thighs. Or to you sucking my cock. Or even with just your hand stroking me." Crowley paused. "Well, only so long as, y'know, I was supposed to be getting up around then anyways. As much as I love you, angel, and as much as I love sex with you, I _really enjoy_ my naps and _really hate_ to be interrupted."

Aziraphale laughed. "Fair enough answer! I'll pencil in the occasional sexual breakfast for my beloved husband. I'm sure I can come up with some nice surprises, as long as our schedule permits, of course."

"And what about you? I know you're not a big sleeper, but…?"

"Well… Do you remember those silly 'lustful dream' temptations they sent you out to do, ages ago?"

Crowley rolled his slitted eyes. "Never got the point of those, humans hardly need any extra lust. But I'm sure I could invent some very _interesting_ dreams for you if you'd like."

"Oh yes, I'd like!" Aziraphale wiggled in excitement at the idea. "You have such a wonderfully inventive mind, my clever dear!"

"Yeah. And while we're being, ick, _honest_ about our fantasies, would you mind if I tried something? Not sexual, you've tired me out for the day. Just wanted to try sleeping on your back when you're like this."

"Oh that does sound marvelous! Here you go, love." Aziraphale climbed off Crowley and resettled onto the nest, holding still while Crowley clambered onto his back and draped himself over him.

"Fuck yesss," hissed Crowley delightedly as he snuggled into the warm and fluffy down trailing along Aziraphale's spine.

Aziraphale laughed, then tucked his wings against his body so his feathers buried Crowley completely, hiding him from sight like a swan with its brood. Crowley slithered in place, reveling in being so warm and safe and loved, and Aziraphale wiggled back, heart fit to burst with joy.

"Goodnight, angel," whispered Crowley as he melted bonelessly onto Aziraphale and promptly fell asleep with a soft snore.

"Goodnight, Anthony," murmured Aziraphale back, eyes slipping shut. It wasn't quite sleep, but a quiet enjoyment of the moment, and an appreciation of all the other moments that had led them here, to their nest and a new peaceful existence.

* * *

"Oh bollocks, the cordials!" exclaimed Aziraphale sometime around 2 a.m.

"Wungh," groaned Crowley.

"Oh they look so yummy, are these your famous- yes, your coconut ice cream float on fizzy mango and pineapple cordial, oh I can't believe I forgot about them, _mmmmm_ , lovely!"

"Don't consent to being awoken like _this_ ," whined Crowley, but Aziraphale's full attention was locked on his midnight snack. "Bless it," he sighed, then settled down to wait until the happy wiggling and humming slowed enough for him to fall back asleep. Occupational hazard of being an angel's husband, he supposed, hiding his big smile in Aziraphale's feathers.


End file.
